Cheating or Love
by Mrs. Freese
Summary: I was watching the soaps and had to write something. It is two different stories with a similar back ground. Just random typing. Not sure where it is going.
1. Chapter 1

Kim cannot wait to return home to her husband. She had taken a three-month job coaching up and coming gymnasts for the Olympics. Kim drives into her driveway and parks her car. I cannot wait to take a bubble bath and kiss my husband senseless. She was too tired to carry in any luggage and decided to have Tommy grab it once she was in the bathtub. Kim enters her home and makes her way up the staircase. I should have run into Tommy by now. I wonder if he is packing for a dig or grading papers. Hum, I told him not to take on any digs until I returned so we could discuss the matter. Kim rolls her head from side to side trying to loosen her sore muscles. Oh, I can tell when I need to practice before I take on a job like that. She finally reaches the top of the staircase and turns a corner. Kim hears voices and freezes between the slightly ajar door and the hallway.

"Tommy I love you," Kat kisses Tommy while rubbing his back.

He sits down on the bed and has Kat straddling him. "I love you too." Tommy kisses Kat's neck.

Kat smiles as Tommy nibbles on her neck. "This feels so right; I knew that when I saw you again all those feelings would return." "When I was made evil my love for you did not fade and I was disappointed when Kim decided to stay a power ranger."

Tommy remains quiet and kisses Kat on the lips.

"I thought it was so selfish of her to stay a power ranger and compete in the games," Kat removes Tommy's shirt. "So when my dad told me we were going back to Australia I had no reason to stay." Kat touches Tommy's muscled stomach. "I was not a power ranger and when we moved you were all I thought about."

"Kat when you were made evil I felt a small connection to you." Tommy takes off Kat's top.

"I felt it too but you seemed to only want Kim," Kat sighs into Tommy's mouth.

"She was my first love but when you left I was curious to see what kind of relationship we could have had." Tommy stands Kat up and removes her pants.

Kat smiles, "When I decided to visit I had no idea Kim would be leaving for three months or the fact that you are letting me stay here." Kat pulls down Tommy's pants. "What are we going to do once she comes back?"

"I do not know to tell you the truth." Tommy slides back onto the bed.

Kat sits back on the bed. "Spending all this time with you has shown me that we belong together and that she should find someone else." Kat lies down and let's Tommy get on top of her. "This attraction proves that you love me."

"I just wish things were different like in a different time we were a couple instead of me and Kim." Tommy caresses Kat's body.

Kat moans. "I wish that too; like if she had went to Florida and we were able to be together." "So much time has passed already."

"Oh Kat I do not doubt that you will find someone to be with." Tommy kisses her.

"The problem is I have met someone and the fact that nothing is holding him back hurts." Kat kisses Tommy with a passion. "No children which by the way we would have had at least four by now." "I am not stuck on having a career or the perfect body; I saw the way you were looking at some of the gangs' children." "We could have that; matter of fact we could have it all."

Tommy kisses Kat back and contemplates what she has said.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim decided to do something special for her boyfriend. She hated the time difference between the two of them and how it affected the time, they were able to talk or actually spend time together. Therefore, her surprise was to visit him and convince her mentor to give her a communicator, so she would be able to visit more often. Kim was ecstatic that her old home was not brought yet and she was able to use that space as their little love nest. Okay now time to go find Tommy before I burst with anticipation. Kim had told no one of the visit because she knew her friends could not keep a secret, so she told no one of her visit home. She begin her search to find Tommy. Kim had went to his home but his home but no one was there, next she went to the park but still no Tommy, so she decided to try Adam's house but remembered he was visiting Aisha in Africa. Feeling defeated Kim decided to head to the Youth Center since Ernie had given her, a key to the Juice Bar to use whenever she was in town. Kim walks up to the Youth Center doors and hears music. What is going on? Is there a party going on? I would not be surprised if there were one and I did not know since I told no one that I was coming for a visit. Kim pushes the door open and walks to the Juice Bar doors. Why is it so dark in here… Kim's thoughts trail off as she sees people. She holds in a gasp at what she sees. Tommy and Kat are in here alone? Kim was trying to wrap her mind around the image but her brain could comprehend what she was seeing. Maybe… maybe this is not what it looks like. She watches from the door as the pair dance together. Kim cannot take her eyes off the pair. She stares at the pair as they finish dancing and Kat walks over to a table were the two had obviously eaten and blows out the candles.

"Tommy, my cousin is going to come in the morning before Ernie arrives and cleans up for us." Kat smiles at him as he turns off the sterero.

"I would feel bad about leaving her with a mess but my need to be with you is overshadowing my conscious to clean up before we leave." Tommy smiles back at Kat before he kiss her.

Kim's eyes grow as big as saucers. This cannot be right. Her mind and body seems to disconnect because she moves from the door to the shadows just as Kat and Tommy leave the Juice Bar. She watches the pair walk out the door and slowly follows behind.

The pair walks to Tommy's jeep and hop inside.

"Thank you for that delicious dinner." Tommy smiles down at Kat as he drives off/

"No problem babe," Kat touches Tommy's arm.

Kim loses the couple as they drive away but it seemed as though some unknown force was guiding her to where they would be going.

"I love this spot," Kat smiles at Tommy as she sits on the blanket he has laid out by the rocks.

Tommy grins as he kisses Kat. "This is a magical spot."


End file.
